


A crazy of their own.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Once brought to his senses, Sam is trying to let Becky down easy despite what she's done.What better way to get away from the crazy than by pawning her off on someone with a crazy of their own.It could work, right?Or it could blow up in your face.





	A crazy of their own.

Looking up from the paper, her eyes pleaded with him. He shook his head, and she pouted more than she already had been, and let out a soft “hmph” as she bent back over the paper and signed her name on the line. His signature was already there.

“Sam-”

“No, Becky.” He shook his head again. “It’s over. It’s done.”

“But-” She looked up at him again. “We were so _good_ together.”

Dean shuddered from where he stood, leaning against the wall. He was glad this nightmare was over. She shot him a glare as he began to speak. “Becky, you’re-”

“Too good for me.” Sam cut him off, and shot his brother a glare before turning back to her.

Her face softened slightly. “Really?”

He gave her a sweet smile and nodded. “Think about it, look at all the trouble you went to to show me how much you loved me.” Dean shuddered again, crossing his arms tighter across his chest. “I could never give you what you deserve. Not on _that_ level. You’ve read the books, you know how much Dean and I die. You don’t deserve that.” He brushed her cheek softly. “You deserve so much better. Someone who can love you like you deserve. Someone just as wild and free as you.”

“ _Oh, Sam_.” She blushed, eyes closed and leaning into his touch before it was gone. “I could live with it.” Her eyes opened, full of hope again. “Please, I could.”

“But I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” She began to pout again. “I think I might know someone who could, though. I think you’d like him.”

“If it’s _Chuck_ -” She began, fire in her voice and a shake to her head.

Sam chuckled. “It’s not Chuck.”

“It’s _not_?” Dean looked confused, pushing himself off the wall. “Who else would put up with this kind of crazy?”

“Someone with a brand of crazy of his own.” Sam laughed. “You’ll love him.”

  
  


“ _Garth!?_ ” Dean tried not to be too loud. “You’re dumping her crazy all over poor _innocent_ Garth!?”

Sam smiled and looked over at Becky and Garth talking together at the diner table where the brothers had left them just moments before. “Thanks.” Sam smiled up at the waitress who put coffees down in front of them. “Yeah. Garth.”

The waitress moved from their table, to the one they had occupied just moments before and took orders. Dean shook his head. “I don’t know if you’re _insane_ , or a fucking _genius_.” Dean chuckled.

Sam smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe a bit of both. It _could_ work.”

“Down that coffee fast, Sammy. It’ll at the very least work long enough for us to get the hell out of dodge and put this wedding crap behind us.” Dean took a sip of his coffee. “If I never attend another wedding again, it’ll be too soon. _Especially_ if she’s the bride.”

  
  


Dean drove as fast as he could. “Any idea who it was from yet, Sammy?”

“No, not a clue.” Sam was staring at the message on his phone. He couldn’t track the number, and that wasn’t a feeling he was use to.

“Did you get another one?”

“Nope. Just the one.” Earlier that morning, Sam had gotten a text. Co-ordinates, and a request to hurry and that fed suits were needed. “Obviously a hunter though, _right_? Must be someone in big trouble..”

“Better be, or they’ll _be_ in big trouble for making me drive like this.” He grumbled, tearing around a corner. He winced as the tires squealed across the pavement. “Come on, Baby. I’ll take good care of you when we’re done..”

  
  


A church. That confused them further, so they grabbed as much as they could conceal on themselves. “This doesn’t fucking make sense…” Dean mumbled as he tucked his gun into place. “It’s a trap, it has to be a fucking trap. This doesn’t make any _sense_.”

They paused outside the door. “It is what it is. And we’re here. Ready?”

Dean nodded to his brother, and Sam pushed opened the door. Both brothers quietly and carefully stepped in, hands poised to grab their guns.

A single man stood in the middle of the isle. “You made it.” He smiled as he turned.

“ _ **Garth!?**_ ” Both brothers were confused, but Dean continued. “It was you!? What the hell is going on?”

“ **Sam!!** ” Sam turned just as a tiny body slammed against him and hugged him tight, earning a soft ‘ _Unf_ ’ as he almost stumbled, having been taken off guard.

“Becky?” He looked down at the tiny blonde who clung to him.

“I told you they would come.” Garth grinned and pulled Dean into a hug.

“Blowing up in our face, Sammy. This is _blowing up in our face_ right now.” He stood stiff. “What the _hell_ is going on?”

“We got something to ask ya.” Garth smiled and let him go. “Be my best man?”

“ _What?_ ” Dean stared at him.

“You’re the best friends I got, you two. Come on.”

“You’re-” Dean looked from Garth, to Becky still clinging to Sam and now smelling him. “ _You two_? You’re-”

“Yep.” Garth grinned.

“You know she’s a little..” He moved his finger around his ear to signify crazy.

Garth laughed out loud. “Aren’t we all?”

“Uh.. I mean..” Dean looked to Sam who just shrugged. “Yeah, I guess yeah.. I’ll do it.” Garth’s face lit up, and he pulled Dean into another hug.

“Uh, Becky.. you can let go now..” Sam chuckled awkwardly.

“Only if you give me away.” She mumbled into his chest.

His eyes flicked to Dean who was still trapped in Garth’s embrace. Dean shrugged as best he could. “Sure, Becky. As long as you let go so I can _breath_ again.” She squeezed tighter making him groan before she let go. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“Right now!” She grinned, giving Garth a soft kiss before hurrying off to a door off to the side. “I just need to get my dress on!”

“Girl moves quick.” Dean commented. “I take it it’s been a good two months?” He glanced to Garth.

“Very good.” Garth grinned, slapping Dean on the shoulder. “I can’t thank you guys enough for that call.”

“Don’t mention it. _Ever_.” Dean told him, making him laugh.


End file.
